Dan Hibiki Vs Light Yagami
Just let this happen, okay? MP999 thinks its funny. Intro (Dan's Theme, 0:00-0:38) Light Yagami is walking down the road, his notebook tucked away in his bag. Ryuk is flying behind him. They stop and see a small crowd on the street, observing what appears to be a street performer. Curious, they approach, and see Dan Hibiki hyping up the crowd. Dan: That’s right! It’s me in person! The master of Saikyo style! Who wants to fight, huh? Tickets cost $5000 yen, but if you manage somehow to defeat me, you get to enroll in my prestigious academy free of charge! Any takers? Or are you all too chicken? Onlooker: (Whispering) I know he doesn’t look like much, but I think that might be the guy who took out Sagat, the Muay Thai champion! Other Onlooker: (Also whispering) What? No way! Hell, I ain’t fighting him! ???: I’ll accept your challenge! The onlookers all turn to see Broly behind them, with his huge muscles pulsing. They appear shocked, and Dan nearly wets himself. Dan: uh... uh.. I... I’m sorry! (Regaining composure). Terribly sorry, but it appears you exceed the required weight limit. See, uh, my style can cause a lot of collateral damage, and... The crowd begins to boo him, and Light rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. Light: What a joke. (Silence) Dan: You there! You look like you’re itching for some action! Light turns around, and sure enough, Dan is pointing right at him. Light: Me? Really, I guess your standards aren’t too high. The crowd begins to groan and leave. Dan: What? No no no! I’m picking you not to advertise my strength, but my style! If I can teach it to you, and whip you into tip top shape, then maybe I’ll finally get some... I mean, maybe I can spread my arts to many dojos across the nation! Light: Sorry, but I think I’ll pass. Dan: What? Not man enough to take on the god of Saikyo? (Low of Solipsism, 0:12-0:35) Light stops in his tracks. Ryuk: Oh, he pulled your trigger there, didn’t he? Heh heh heh... Light: (Thinking) God of Saikyo? Who does he think he is? There is only one god! The god of life, death, and order! And that god is me! I’ll show him! Light turns around, and begins to take off his jacket and tie. Light: Alright, you’ve got yourself a fight. Provided, of course, if I win, I get my money back. Dan: All right! Don’t worry, you’ll get a full refund, as well as a free membership in my class! Light: I should warn you; I’m a tennis pro. I’ve got a mean swing. Dan: Alright, I’d like to see it! I’ll even let you throw the first punch! Announcer: BRAINS VS... UH, LESS BRAINS! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you cheering for? Dan! Light! Draw! (Through the Forest, 0:04-0:37) 60 Dan: So, let’s... OWW!!! Light socks Dan in the face, knocking him down flat on his back. The crowd goes nuts, and Dan hops back up. Dan: Oww, that... Wow, you’ve got some spirit, kid! I can’t wait to increase your strength further with the power of Saikyo! With that, Dan leaps towards Light and swings a number of weak karate chops. Light easily dodges them all, and punches Dan in the face again. 53 Dan: DANYOUKEN! Dan leaps up with a Shoryuken punch, actually hitting and staggering Light. He follows it up with an attempted Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but loses his balance halfway through the first rotation. He stumbles around, and Light floors him with another punch. Dan instantly hops back up, grins to the audience, and throws punches at Light. Light blocks them all with his own punches, and Dan leaps backwards. 45 Dan: Alright, face the wrath of my ultimate attack! Light braces himself, and Dan somersaults forward, taunting excessively. A dumbfounded Light, and audience, look on as Dan rolls, stands, shouts, waves his arms around, jumps over Light and gives a thumbs-up. Expecting applause, Dan is met with total silence, until Light punches him in the face again. 38 Dan: All right then, I bet you’ve never seen one of these before! HADOUKEN! A tiny ball of energy shoots out of Dan’s palms, and hits Light in the chest for no damage whatsoever. Not giving MP999 another opportunity to make another awkward silence joke, Dan leaps towards Light again and tries to hit him with every attack he knows. Light blocks every punch and jumps over every kick without breaking a sweat. Light: I learned this from a friend of mine. Light ducks under another punch and kicks Dan square in the jaw, knocking him upwards and over onto his temple. The audience starts laughing hysterically. 30 Dan jumps into the air and taunts, increasing his hangtime, and lands a kick in Light’s face, knocking the student down. Light immediately twirls on the ground, hitting Dan in the stomach with a Capoeira-style series of kicks. Light, now on his feet, steps towards Dan and socks him with three strong punches, with the third knocking him down on his ass. (Kyrie, 0:00-0:04) 26 Dan: (Internally) A kid? I can’t lose to a kid! I defeated Sagat! I need to avenge my father! 22 (Low of Solipsism, 1:04-1:10) Dan: I WILL WIN!!! Dan’s head glows dark, and his eyes glow pink. He seems to levitate in the air, and the audience all runs away screaming. Ryuk: Hey, I think I know a guy who looks like that. Dan: RAGING DEM... 16 (Through the forest, 0:00-0:16) Light: I forfeit. Dan: What? Dan suddenly stops and changes back to normal in front of Light. 13 Light: Yeah, I give up. No way can I block that demonic attack. Dan: (Internally) Wait, what? What demonic att... (Out loud) hah hah, yeah! Saikyo special! Sorry kid, better luck next time! Light: You seem strong. Could you autograph this notebook for me? He hands Dan a black notebook. Dan: Of course! In a split second, Dan writes a fancy autograph over the page, reading Dan Hibiki. It twinkles. 3'' '''Light': Thanks! Light walks away, scribbling something under Dan’s autograph. Dan: Hah! Another victory! I! AM! Dan’s celebration is cut short when a massive steel beam drops down from the ongoing construction overhead and flattens him, spraying blood everywhere. K.O!!! (Silence) Hugo (Off screen): Sorry! Light turns back and sees his plan worked. Light: Idiot. Ryuk: What? No heart attack? Light: I figured I needed the laugh. Let’s go home; I took my money back, so I’ll buy you an apple on the way back. Ryuk: Sounds good to me! Outro THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS... LIGHT YAGAMI!!! Trivia *The music used in this battle is Dan's theme from SF4, Hideki Taniuchi's Low of Solipsism, and Through the Forest from Kirby's return to Dreamland. Category:MP999 Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music